catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Twoleg Campsite
This is where those pesky twolegs set up their flapping, green, pelt-dens. Be extremely careful here. Did you know that more cats from RiverClan are stolen by twolegs then any other Clan? (Revealed by Rock in Cats of the Clans) Stay well away from this place, unless you've come to me first for permission, and for very good reason. Kits are strictly forbidden from here, for some reason Twoleg Kits seem to enjoy our kits more than anything. If apprentices must come here, it can't be without a warrior. ' Chat Campsite Under the Picknick Table *Twolegs yolwling in distince* Cloverheart: Get away from me! Twoleg kit: Here kitty kitty*grabs hand on her* Cloverheart: Mreowwwrr!*hisses and bites* Twoleg kit: Mommy help me get the cat! '''Dawnfire: *'Leaps into the open and hisses ferociously* Twoleg Mother: Honey, get away from those cats! They probably have rabies! Twoleg kit: But mother! you said i could get a cat! Cloverheart: Thank you! Twoleg Mother: Not a rabie infested cat! Come on, your father is waiting for us. *walks away with her daughter* 'Dawnfire: '*pants* No problem! *Twoleg kit waves good bye*"Bye kitties!" Cloverheart: lets wait till leaf-bare! 'Dawnfire: '*waves tail at Twoleg kit* We better get back to the camp. What were you doing here? Cloverheart: I was near the river when the kit came and carried me here, not to mention badly. so i quickly hid under here when he let me down. 'Dawnfire: '''Twoleg kits don't usually wander that far into our territory! Well, I'm glad you're alright. Are you hurt anywhere? Cloverheart: Nope just sore from the pick up. '''Dawnfire: '''Okay, good. Let's get back to camp before they come back Cloverheart:*dashes from piknictable and to camp* '''Dawnfire: '*follows* Miracle pads in, awe-striken. "Is anyone here?" she calls. Pelt-Den The Narrow Strip of Forest Circling the Campsite Glossypaw: *searches for prey* Teen: Hey guys look a cat! *points at Glossypaw* Glossypaw: *ignores the Twoleg* Teen: *pulls out a tranquilizer and shoots at her* Glossypaw: *yowls in fear when one sinks in her shoulder* Teen: Guys I got one! *his buddies surround the suffering cat* Glossypaw: *foams at mouth slightly and collaspes on the ground* Teen: *scoops her up* More cats the better. *takes her away with his buddies following* ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Solarwind and Dawnfire: *look out over the twoleg pelt-dens* Solarwind: Dawnfire, why excatly did we come here? It's infested with twolegs! *snarls in disgust* Dawnfire: Solarwind, we've got to find Glossypaw. Troutpaw has been devestated these past few days! And to be quite frank, I miss her terribly too! Solarwind: *nods thoughtfully* I've been wondering if Rubystar would ever acually try and go find her. We'll have to do it on our own I suppose...... but even so, how are we supposed to find her? She went missing days ago, her scents long gone by now. And even if it is still here, it's got to be covered up by twolegs and monsters. And you heard Troutpaw, she was carried away in a monster! Dawnfire: Great StarClan, Solarwind! Do you only want to focuss on the bad things? Solarwind: I'm just telling you the truth. How do you prepose we find her? Dawnfire: *sighs* I don't know. Here's what we should do. We should follow the Thunderpath, until we can find someone who has maybe seen her! Solarwind: Dawnfire, that's got to be the most mouse-brained idea you've ever had! Dawnfire: *narrows eyes* Solarwind: *sighs* But it's the only thing we can do. Come on, let's go. Dawnfire: *purrs, then follows* Surgery Doctors: *sets Glossypaw on the operating table* Female doctor: What are you doing? Are you going to kill this poor creature? Doctor: No, Nurse Finchman, we are getting rid of her rabies. These wild cats might hurt a adult or a child, and cause them pain. We need as many tame cats as possible. Nurse Finchman: Sounds reasonable. One more thing, what are going to do with her when your finished? Doctor: Simple. We'll take her to the pound for adoption. Nurse: Very well, continue on then. Doctor: *operates on a wriggling Glossypaw* Stay still, little one. *puts her to sleep* Glossypaw: *stops wriggling and sleeps while he operates on her* Doctor: *pats her head and then gives her a painkiller shot* There we go, sweetie Glossypaw: *wakes up, sore* Doctor: Take her to the pound. Doctors: *pick her up gently and sets her in a Twoleg monster and drives away* Category:RiverClan Category:ShadowClan